


Souldance

by mk94



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, M/M, Soulmates, dance au, they're dancing tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: This is a soulmate/dance au where you share the dance with your soulmate.Danny stopped souldancing when he was shoved off the dancefloor.Vlad stopped when he got tricked by a faceless man, thinking that he met his soulmate.Now on Jazz's wedding, both danced again for the first time...together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the fact that I'm not really a fan of soulmate au's, I kinda can't stop writing them apparently XD  
> Anyway, if someone didn't read the tags, the dance Danny and Vlad share, is tango. Was a bit inspired by this video  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eomGV4buJzM  
> Anyway, have fun!

Souldancing, the dance which only you and your soulmate can share.

This is something little Danny learned from his parents and teachers in school. Everyone will or will not dance the dance one day. It is something deep in their soul, calling for the other half.

Bull.

Shit.

All this stuff was made up anyway, Danny was sure of it. Made up from some organization or something to let people think they’re made for each other to distract them while taking over the world…

 

…ok, maybe that was a bit exaggerated.

But there was a day in Danny’s life where he just was done with dancing for a partner.

It was on the day of their school dance, 14 years old Danny was like everyone else very excited, for this was their very first souldance.

He hoped dearly that he will impress Paulina and that they’ll be dancing together and live happily ever after…

But no song and no soundtrack seemed to fit. While everyone kinda managed to look decent, Danny felt like an idiot.

He stepped crazy with his feet it seemed. His arms were always reaching for a partner, but any student in his reach moved away. And he just didn’t manage to hit the rhythm at all.

“What a loser!” Dash laughed loudly, stepping up and made some footloose moves and making the others awe in amazement.

Danny was shoved off the dance floor, staring in disbelief as he watched few others finding each other while others just had their fun in dancing their souldance to their fitting music.

Even Sam and Tucker were having fun.

 

Danny stormed home and slammed the door shut. He ignored his parents calling for him as he ran upstairs to his room, slamming it shut as well.

“Bad day?”

Danny swirled around to see his parents’ friend Vlad Masters in his bed. He looked exhausted and like he had been crying for a while. His hair was shaggy and open and the teen noticed him wearing some borrowed sleep clothes from his father.

Now the door was burst open again, Jack pulling his son out of his room by the collar and Maddie apologizing to Vlad and telling him to sleep.

After being scolded by his parents, Danny went to his sister’s room to sleep there. Perfect way to end a shitty day, Danny thought furious.

 

In the next morning, a Saturday, Danny grumbled annoyed as his parents seemed to act strangely around their son and their friend. Danny wanted to tell them about being done with souldancing but every time he tried, his father put some food into his mouth.

“It must have been a busy day yesterday, so you should eat and get tall and strong!” Jack said cheery, even cheerier than normal.

Not wanting to choke on food, Danny stopped trying.

Vlad was strangely quiet the entire time, just sulkily watching the swirls in his tea cup.

“Hey, Jack,” he said suddenly, both he and Danny flinched when Jack and Maddie were at his side immediately, asking what is wrong.

“I…I just wanted to ask if you both could…get uh…that thing from my car?”

Danny stared as his parents run out of the kitchen and turned to Vlad who gave him a small smile.

“I believe your school dance was a disaster?”

Relieved to finally be able to talk about it, he groaned loudly,” Totally! I was so stupid for going there! They laughed at me and I was shoved off the dance floor! I- I- I- I mean who does that!?”

“You know souldancing can just be for fun, right? That finding your soulmate isn’t the only reason to dance it”

“I know,” Danny sighed, looking over to his parents’ friend,” but no music fit to my moves. I just didn’t get into it and then they all moved away from me…I’m so done with it. I will never souldance again.”

Instead of talking the teen out of it, Vlad sipped his tea and agreed,” that will make two of us then”

When Danny kept on staring at him confused, Vlad sighed,” I attended a little dance festival yesterday and was convinced that have met my soulmate…”

He took another sip from his tea before continuing,” that guy was a pro, copying my moves and looking so natural doing it. I should have known better”

Danny watched him worriedly as he combed his fingers through his hair with a defeated sigh.

“What happened?”

“Your parents probably don’t want me to tell you but…he took advantage of me, to say it simple”

The teen made a gross face, making Vlad chuckle,” you don’t have to imagine it, Daniel”

“And then he left? Just like that?”

Vlad’s smile left as quick as it came.

“Yep, just a short, ‘that was fun’ and off he was. Now here I am and crying like a kid”

“Hey, don’t say that,” Danny told him,” you got tricked. And not only that, you got tricked to believe you met your soulmate, that guy deserves a live in prison for that move”

Vlad chuckled softly at that,” thank you. But to sum it up, I won’t force you to souldance as I won’t do it either.”

Both turned back to their breakfast.

“Should we tell Mom and Dad about this?” Danny asked then.

“You can do it, but I won’t. Jack would shove me to every dance party available while Maddie would pull Jazz into this trying us to talk about it”

Danny made a face again,” ok. No telling. Just no dancing”

“WE FOUND THE THING!” Jack shouted from the front door.

 

Now through ten years, it became normal to see Vlad Masters and Danny Fenton standing somewhere in the corner and watching people dance. Every time they were asked, they were either polite to decline or just rude. It depended on their mood or the questioning person. But somehow they spend easily time together, even when not dancing.

On some days, Danny wondered what kind of dancer Vlad was. Would he dance if Danny asked?

In the same way, Vlad wondered if Danny would have the same dance style and even if not, they still could dance together, right?

Because save was better than sorry, no one asked the other.

 

“Ok, normally I let it slide because I love you” Jazz huffed, crossing her arms as she glared down at her two guests at the table. Vlad was taking a sip from his glass of wine while Danny checked his phone.

“But this is my wedding! And I wish for you to partake in the souldancing. No compromises,” the bride snapped, pulling at her now taller brother who didn’t move an inch. She missed the days where he was by a head smaller than her. Vlad once said something similar about Danny’s height, at least thankful that Danny won’t dare to bear-hug him.

“If they play something I can dance to, I will, promise!” Danny replied simply, still going through tumblr and grinning at a picture,” Hey Vlad, look at this one”

Jazz took a deep calming breath and walked away to the DJ.

“I want you to get creative, get some music that make those idiots over there,” she pointed at the table where Danny and Vlad still sat,” dance. Don’t hear to others requests now, just pull out everything you got”

“Got it,” the Dj nodded, already pulling out the first CD.

 

Jazz watched them every once in a while, frowning that by every new song, her brother would barely look up from his phone while Vlad kept on talking to her parents.

The music choices became sometimes bizarre, sometimes too exotic and sometimes too boring. More and more people left the dance floor till everyone was back on their seats, eating and talking together till something good comes to dance to again.

One hour later she noticed her brother’s foot tapping to a new started melody.

She felt faster than light as she pulled away from her husband and ran towards her brother, grabbing him and shoving him onto the dance floor,” this seemed to be to your liking! Now dance!”

Everyone cheered encouragement as Danny stood there in the middle of the empty dance floor.

“Ok, Jazz, but consider it my wedding present!” He called out with a laugh.

Well, the music was good, Danny felt his movements fitting the melody as he took step after step, he knew he looked ridicules, dancing as if a partner was in his arms but Jazz want him to souldance so he souldanced…

His feet moved quick and fast and in sync with the music.

Danny didn’t notice that he closed his eyes for a second, looking up to see the crowd cheer as Vlad danced right next to him, in sync with him.

Before Danny could say or do anything, Vlad turned and suddenly was in his arms, not falling out of rhythm and the younger man easily gave him the lead.

The crowd awed in amazement how their feet moved fast but never tripped.

Danny and Vlad didn’t take notice of anything around them, feeling so much as they watched each other and dancing to the music…together.

Said music came to a short halt, giving the two men the chance to switch the lead and easily as ever, Danny took over and guided Vlad over the dance floor.

The music, they danced to, became slower and softer and both held onto each other closer, their forehead touching, till it finished.

“That may sound dumb but…” Danny grinned,” for a long time I wanted you to be my soulmate”

 “Oh Daniel,” Vlad chuckled, nuzzling the other’s face,” that will make two of us then”


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bonus to this story. Hope you like it!

Danny was walking towards the wedding cake shop, smiling to see his fiancé waiting there for him.  
“Sorry for the wait, but I’m here now,” Danny apologized, giving Vlad a quick kiss before moving towards the entrance and frowned when Vlad pulled him away from the door.  
“How about we visit another shop?” Vlad asked, smiling his charming smile.  
“But Jazz recommended us this one. And we had to wait three months to get a reservation today” Danny replied, moving again and turned confused as Vlad again stopped him from moving closer to the shop.  
“I really think we should go to another shop,” Vlad repeated, still smiling but there was a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Something was wrong.

“Vlad, why won’t you go in there?” he asked finally, looking at his fiancé.  
The older man sighed, rubbing his forehead to hide his face in shame.  
“I thought I got over it. It’s been ten years…and I found you…” Danny grinned when Vlad whispered,” my soulmate…”  
Danny hugged his love closely, not able to handle the cuteness from his Husband-to-be.  
“But now he is in there…” Vlad muffled into the taller man’s shoulder,” he’s in there and I…I just can’t face him…not again…”  
“Who…?” Danny asked softly, smiling reassuring.  
His smile froze when Vlad replied,” That man who pretended to be my soulmate”  
“Wha-?”  
“I know it’s stupid but…I just…I can’t see him ag-what are you doing?!”  
“We are showing that bastard that you find your true soulmate and that you are marrying and that you are so much happier without him,” Danny answered, smiling brightly when he entered the wedding cake shop with Vlad right behind him.  
The shop was quite filled with people eating cake at their tables with fiancés or parents or friends, just anyone to help out choosing a cake for the planned wedding.  
“Hello there!” The man behind the counter greeted happily when another couple left the shop, his eyes widened when Vlad came into view.  
“Victor! Hello! Long time no see, my old friend!”  
Danny held himself back when his heard his love speak insecure.  
“My name is Vlad…”  
That bastard didn’t seem to hear him of course, asking what he was doing here.  
“We…” Danny spoke up, pulling Vlad closer to his side,” …have a reservation. I wanted to taste some cake with my soulmate and see what he likes, right Vlad?”  
Vlad was amused at Danny’s behavior, almost chuckling about it when his one-night-stand replied,” soulmate, I see…”  
Vlad felt his throat closing up when the man gave him a raised eyebrow and saying with that grin on his lips,” Are you sure about that?”  
“HOW DARE YOU?!”  
Vlad flinched shocked as did the customers. They all shouted in shock when Danny stomped over to the counter and simply jumped over it! The pastry chef screamed in panic and ran somewhere into his back rooms, trying to escape his furious, over protective fiancé.  
“COME BACK YOU PIECE OF –“  
“Language, Daniel…” Vlad called after him, not knowing what to do, watching scandalized people watching him.

“Are you happy now?” Vlad frowned at Danny, who sat next to him in the police station. He had a swollen eye while his victim was suffering from missing teeth and nose bleeding.  
Danny grinned satisfied,” yeah…wanted to do that for a while now…” he leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms, throwing another glare at the soulmate-pretender.  
Said man flinched from the glare and called for an officer to safe him.  
“Daniel, stop it,” Vlad scolded him, slapping his shoulder as a warning.  
Afterwards he couldn’t help himself but lean on said shoulder with a soft smile.  
“But…thank you…”  
Danny grinned happily and put his arms around Vlad’s shoulders, giving him a kiss on his head.


End file.
